Eyesight
by Aspicientis
Summary: Roy gets his eyesight back. RoyAi oneshot.


**Well, I haven't put something up here in a while, huh? At least, it seems like it. This is short and sweet. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any part of it. Boo.**

***0*0***

"There, Mustang, your eyesight is healed," Marcoh announced, Roy nodded, but kept his eyes shut. He was anxious to see if his sight had really come back, if the thousands of human souls could really do something so helpful to him. Lives he probably took himself. What that the real meaning of equivalent exchange? He tried getting those thoughts out of his mind.

"Aren't you going to open them?" the doctor asked.

"I'm waiting," he replied, shutting his eyes harder. As he did most of his normal activities, like eating, or catching up on Ishvalan culture, it was easier than it was before, as he hadn't been able to see for a few months. Even when his eyes ached of having to shut them to make sure he couldn't see, it was worth it. He was used to being patient.

Riza quickly finished her work in the office, her pen fast enough to get it done, but slow enough to keep from ripping the paperwork and making it readable. Turning in the last of the stacks, she buttoned up her coat and left the building. Her own undeclared subordinate tracked behind her, his nails clicking on the hard tile. The military hospital, lucky for her, was only a mile away, and it didn't take her long to walk there. When she got there, the odor of cleaning supplies masking the smell of illness almost made her wrinkle her nose in disgust. The walls were blindingly white, and receptionist looked as if she was about to fall asleep in her chair.

She was about to go in the door when she turned on her heel, and stared at her companion, who barked in question. "Black Hayate," she commanded, "stay." The dog whimpered, but he sat down.

She didn't need to check herself in; the girl at the desk knew her well. Along with seeing her more than daily, she was among one of the staff members that had to practically drag her out when her wounds had healed and she didn't want to leave. The going to work part didn't scare her; she could deal with that easily. Having to put the Colonel in the hands of partial strangers, even if she knew he would be safe— that was what worried her. It had been almost 10 days from being checked out of the facility, and still, every day at work, every stroke of her pen as it glided across the paper, she prayed the Colonel would be okay.

The route to the room was almost second instinct for her; it had also been the room she had stayed in when her injuries were still bad. As she got to the door, she rapped it softly before opening it, letting the residents in the room know she was entering.

"Hello," she greeted.

The Colonel instantly lighted up, his head turning in the direction of her voice. She noticed he was the only one in the room. "Hawkeye!"

A small smile grew on her face. "Sir," she said, taking off her coat and hanging it, "how did it go today?"

"The food tasted like garbage, as usual. I was forced to eat it, even though I almost threw the tray down." She chuckled; she couldn't argue with that.

"What a trooper," Riza alleged.

"Can you come over here?" asked the Colonel, sitting up straight. Looking at his demeanor, she could tell he was serious, so she walked over to him.

"Sir?"

"Help me stand up," he commanded, and she followed suit, letting him use her shoulder (The good side, of course) as a crutch to steady himself with. After, he put one hand on her upper arm and the other felt for her cheek, which caught her surprise.

"Okay," he said, "get ready." She stiffened, and he opened his eyes. Instead of the murky gray she had seen for the past couple of months when he usually opened his eyes, they were a dark obsidian.

"You can see?" questioned Riza, not trying to hide her excitement.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "Marcoh came in and used the philosopher's stone a few hours ago. I wanted to wait until you came back from work."

"Why?" she inquired. "Why did you wait for me?"

He genuinely smiled. "I wanted to make sure the first thing I looked at was beautiful."

**Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! :3**


End file.
